


Never Touched Him (I Didn't Need To)

by princey_pie



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Pie Chart [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Gaslighting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, Starvation, Unsympathetic Dr. Emile Picani, Unsympathetic Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: A mission went wrong and now they all have to pay the price.(Part of the Bad Things Happen Bingo Card - Empty Shell)
Relationships: Virgil & Roman & Remus & Deceit & Logan & Patton, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Pie Chart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, TSS Fanworks Collective





	Never Touched Him (I Didn't Need To)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry... But this fic nearly possessed me to be written so here you are! Have fun?

What has once been Roman brought the greatsword down and they were left to watch in horror as it effortlessly cut through flesh, muscle, and bone.

It had started innocently enough as all disasters do. They should have heeded the warnings like water retreating from the shore and never touched the portal. But they did and the tsunami waves had ripped their group apart.

“Your mission is to retrieve the irdiscan sword and return it to its safe. I trust that I don’t have to remind you of the danger this weapon poses to the world. The curse laid upon the blade was meant to awaken bloodlust in every living being and had to be banished to another dimension to be contained. Unfortunately, the alliance has tracked it there. You’ll likely face great resistance on your way there and out. I wish I could offer you better odds but time is a crucial factor and it’s essential that you succeed.”

At the time Virgil had felt honored by the trust put onto them, infected by Roman’s enthusiasm. What fools they all have been. They didn’t have much time to plan, reviewing maps, diagrams, and the disturbing history of the cursed sword as fast as they could.

Roman had volunteered to be the one to go through the portal since Logan wouldn’t be able to transport more than one person at a time if they wanted it to go undetected. If any of the enemy forces would be able to get through to their side, they would endanger the whole organisation and with that the last force that stood against the enemy's army. In the bright light of the strategy room and surrounded by all his friends with the enemy a whole world away it had seemed like a risky but good plan. They were all confident until everything went wrong.

Roman cut the corner, his feet briefly lost contact with the ground and he slithered a few paces on the stone before he could regain his footing. The clattering of his persuaders' boots echoed around him. That was when he saw the soft glow of the portal, it was just up the path! Roman redoubled his efforts, the sword clutched to his chest, sprinting up the hill.

He was going to make it! Just a few more steps, almost there- He was yanked back by his coat.

“Let go of me, fiend!” Roman struggled against the grip and felt the fabric strain under the force. He threw himself forward and felt a few of the seams rip. Just a bit more and he would be free! He focused on the soft blue glow of the portal, the glow of  _ home _ , and gathered his strength. He threw himself forward again and finally the coat ripped. He was free! he could hear the guard curse behind him but didn’t dare to look back. He jumped towards the portal and just when he reached the outer ring with the guard’s hot breath almost on his neck- the glow faded.

“No!” Roman screamed. “I’m here!” But the portal had closed. Roman was too late.

He only briefly had time to feel the horror spread in his chest before the guards were upon him. He tried to draw his sword and fight- It wouldn't end like this, he was  _ not _ done! - but they slapped the weapon out of his hands, sending it clattering across the floor, with embarrassing ease.

Roman cursed them with all the words under the sun, he screamed, and bit, and kicked and tried to shake off their hands but in the end, it was all for nothing. There were too many and he was alone. They tied his hand behind his back and dragged him off, deeper into the guts of the icy mountain. Roman kept his gaze firmly frozen on the spot the portal was. It had to glow up any moment, it had to. His friend would jump out and save them and they would celebrate another mission well done and laugh about another of Roman’s screwups. Any moment now… The spot vanished out of his line of sight.

They dragged him all the way down the stairs Roman had crept along just a short time ago. Or at least they looked familiar but Roman couldn’t really tell since every path in this dimension looked the exact same to him. In short, Roman was lost and so utterly screwed.

They entered a giant hall, walls sparsely decorated with carved runes and crystals that emitted a pale green light. On the far end throned a man. Roman felt his stomach churn at the sight. He knew his face from the pictures the agency showed him. Before him sat the leader of the alliance, the very same man who had conquered and bent hundreds of nations to his will: Thomas. 

The guards threw him forward and he could barely catch himself with his hands before his head could collide with the stone floor. Before he could stand up there was a blade at his neck. Roman stilled and settled for peering up at the general.

“You gave my guards quite the trouble, I heard. I must say I’m impressed. Not many have the guts or skill to try and steal from me.” He snapped and another one of the guards handed him the irdiscan sword with a bow. Thomas laid it across his knees and sighed deeply. “Well, now we’ll have to make the best of the situation, don’t we? I have no doubt I’ll find a use for you.”

“I’d rather die than serve you!”

Thoams croaked his head to the side, unimpressed by his outburst. “We’ll see about that.”

He waved his hand and Roman was dragged out of the hall, deeper into the guts of the mountain. The cold that had been only a slight chill on the surface intensified the further down they went.

The chains were massive and kept his arms pulled taunt over his head. Roman gathered his strength and tried to yank but since he had no point of leverage, he only swung from side to side. His shoulders and wrist were already aching. And the chill he’d felt upon entering this dimension first was now increasing tenfold, further stiffening his strained muscles.

Roman still wrapped his hands around the chains, grit his teeth, and started to swing his legs forward, again and again until he was violently swinging and could almost touch the ceiling on each swing. Just then he, right on the peak of a forward swing, threw his legs up and used them to push himself abruptly down.

A scream ripped out of his throat as the chains yanked tight and something dislocated in his shoulder with a tearing pop. It took agonizing seconds before he stopped swinging and could just hang. Still, he had no way to relieve the pressure from his injured shoulder or avoid movement completely. All he could do was to breathe shallowly and hold on until his rescue came. What kind of hero he was, first he lost the sword to the enemy and now he wasn’t even able to free himself of his binds. The shame almost burned more than his injury.

The soft clinking of his chains as he gently swung from the ceiling, the sound of his failure, followed him even into his dreams if he could ignore the numbness and pain of his protesting limbs long enough to actually fall asleep. He wasn’t sure how long exactly he was here already but he knew that it was too long. something must have gone majorly wrong that his friends weren’t here yet. And so hunger, thirst, and the image of his friends in another cell in similar positions as his own continued to plague his mind.

Roman tried to distract himself from his thoughts by looking at the glowing crystals in his cell but even that lost its appeal quickly, the sight only causing nausea to rise in his stomach. Or maybe that was from his strained joints. Sensations blended in with the ever-present pain and he was probably pretty dehydrated by this point. Roman was only dimly aware he wasn’t making much sense and the part of him that worried grew quieter each day? Each hour? The crystals he passed their light circles a few times certainly. He didn’t know how long it's been but it felt like an eternity. He just wanted to rest and sleep properly for a few hours, just a single moment of peace.

The universe didn’t even grant Roman that. The heavy iron door to his cell swung open.

Thomas strolled into the room, looking for all means like he was simply visiting for afternoon tea. He stood before Roman with a sympathetic smile on his face. If Roman didn’t know what horrors the man had commanded while wearing that exact smile, he could have thought him harmless. But since things were as they were, his friendly demeanor was nothing but unsettling and seed fear into his heart as he realized there was not a single thing keeping Thomas from doing whatever he wanted with him. He was helpless.

As the seconds ticked on Roman couldn’t take the silence anymore. The possibilities risked driving him insane. “So what now?” he burst out, scowling at his opponent.

“Nothing,” Thomas smiled.

“Nothing?”

Thomas laughed. “I’m not going to torture you. You probably have people waiting for you, a family, friends, possibly pets? I’m not the monster you take me for, Roman.”

Roman gaped at him before he shook his head. “I don’t believe you. You can’t deceive me, villain.”

Thomas was still smiling and it disturbed Roman to no end that he could not see the smallest hint of deception in it. “Let’s do ourselves a favor and not lie to each other, ok? I think it will save us a lot of time. And I give you my word that I won't harm you as long as there are people you mean something to. I lost someone dear to me a long time ago and it’s not a pain I would wish upon anyone.”

Roman was conflicted. This went against everything he was told. This had to be a trick. Right?

“-so there’s no reason for you to be scared of me, don’t you think?” Roman wanted to answer but Thomas cut him to the chase. “Unless, of course, there’s any doubt in your mind that your people  _ will _ care about you.”

Roman bristled. “Of course they’ll come!”

Thomas' smile grew and chased a chill down Roman’s spine as he lowered his voice: “Then you got nothing to fear. I’ll leave you alone now, although I do look forward to talking to you again. It’s been an honor to speak to the man who managed to get past half my guards.” 

The door slammed shut behind him and Roman listened intently as what sounded like big bolts were put in place but he didn’t hear the churning of a lock. But yet he could barely make out Thomas’ and other pairs of footsteps, what could be a personal guard, lose themselves in the distance.

Roman still pondered the conversation over after a couple of crystal light circles had passed.

Why was nobody coming? Far too many light circles have passed by now for Roman to not feel concerned, at least a couple days worth if only judging by his stomach. There was no way that his friends and his brother hadn’t attempted to get him. He nodded to himself. Why would Thomas bring them up in the first place if not to suggest he had them in his clutches? It was a far more plausible explanation than the bullshit about his not-torturing-loved-ones rule. He certainly didn’t have problems ordering his soldiers to kill people with friends and families before.

Roman felt anger bubble up inside him as he thought about how easily Thoams had strewn the seed of doubt into his mind. He welcomed the anger. Anger burned brighter than any fear or doubt. He would not be fooled again.

The next time the doors opened, Roman was ready. Well, he was exhausted and losing consciousness regularly now from sleep deprivation but he was determined to face Thomas with dignity. That bastard had a storm coming.

Thomas walked into the room with his casual smile in place. Only this time, he carried a tray. Roman tensed in expectation of the other shoe to finally drop. He should have known it was all a facade. But it also meant he had nothing to lose and everything to win.

“Where are they?! What have you done to them?!” he snarled.

Thomas had the audacity to look confused. “I’d be grateful if you could be a little more specific. I am a busy man, although I don’t see how any of my current projects have to do with you.”

“My friends! I know you have them!”

“Oh, Roman,” Thomas set the tray down outside Roman’s line of vision, not giving him a chance to see what was on it. “I’m sorry, I really am.” 

A look of pity crossed his face. “As things are, you’re my only prisoner right now. In fact, ever since you attempted to steal from me, no one has even tried to enter this dimension. If people are looking for you at all, they don’t seem to be in a hurry.”

Roman opened his mouth to protest vehemently but Thomas cut him off, hands raised in surrender. “I’m not doubting your word, of course. You were just so sure of yourself, I just thought they would come quicker. But I’m sure they have a good reason.” 

What could that reason possibly be, after all, they knew about Thomas and his troops, shouldn’t they be more worried, Roman thought bitterly. No, they surely had a reason just like Thomas said. No, wait- Roman shook his head with a frown, his head hurt. His  _ body _ hurt.

“I promise, I didn’t come to upset you but I see, I failed at that. My apologies.”

“Then what are you here for?” Roman’s anger had vanished at some point during the conversation. Now he was just exhausted again.

Thomas regarded him with a soft look. Roman would have liked to punch it off his face, it would make things way more simple at least. 

“I brought you some food. It seems no one has brought you anything during your time here and we can’t have you starving, can we?” He smiled at him like he was telling him a joke that was just between the two of them.

Roman only blankly stared at him.

Thomas' smile didn’t falter as he lifted up a bowl of soup. That must have been on the tray. “Sadly I can’t loosen the chains yet. I think we both know you'd try to run the second you could so we have to make this work for now.”

“I’m not letting you feed me like a child!” The anger was back. First, he failed his mission and now the enemy would spoon feed him? Unimaginable.

“Well, then we’re at a tie. Because I’m not letting you hurt yourself by refusing to eat.”

“I’m not refusing to eat!”

“Great. Then here,” Thomas held up a spoon to his lips. The soup smelled delicious and it was warm too. Roman was on the fence on what to do.

“Well?” Thomas asked. “Are you going to eat or not?”

Roman was really hungry. He didn’t know what would happen if he refused. Thomas might take the food away overall and Roman didn’t think he could handle another few days without any food. Was starving really worth the shattered remains of his dignity?

He shot an unsure glance at Thomas who met his gaze with nothing but patience and gentle encouragement.

He accepted the spoon in his mouth and swallowed. It tasted delicious and warmed him up in a way he hadn’t felt in days, maybe longer. He swallowed the next spoon and every single one after that until the bowl was empty. With his hunger sated and finally warm, sleep overtook him a lot easier. He passed out before Thomas could even leave.

When Roman woke up next, he immediately knew that he slept long if only for the fact that he was hungry again. The second thing he noticed as he opened his eyes was that he wasn’t alone. Thomas sat in front of him on a lavish chair that looked insanely out of place in his barren cell. As he noticed Roman stirring, he closed the book he’d been reading.

“Good morning, Roman.”

“How long…?”

Pity spoke from Thomas’ eyes and Roman found himself trying to shrink away from his gaze.

“Nobody came?” his voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper.

Thomas shook his head. “I am truly sorry but it’s been quiet ever since you arrived here. And frankly, by now, it's time we’re honest with ourselves and admit that that won’t change.”

And he was right, wasn’t he? Thomas hadn't lied to him from the very start, he had kept his word not to hurt him despite everything, apart from the chains but even these injuries were his fault. The chains were necessary after all, just like Thomas had said. Apparently he had been right about a lot of things. Roman bit his lip to try and keep his tears from falling. But before he could wallow in self pity, a thumb gently brushed the wetness on his cheeks away.

He looked up and saw Thomas bending over him. “It will be okay.”

“But they were all I had.”

“You have a place, a purpose,  _ here _ . If you want it that is.” He cupped Roman’s chin in one of his hands and forced him to keep eye contact. “Or would you rather be alone, Roman, without a single friend in this whole wide universe?”

Roman shuddered. His throat closed up at the mere thought of spending the rest of his life like this, in the sicking green glow of crystals, hurting, cold.  _ Alone. _

“Please, no. I don’t want to be alone, I-”

“Very good,” Thomas smiled. The door to his cell opened and Roman heard a pair of footsteps echo on the stone floor. He couldn’t turn his head to see who it was since Thomas refused to loosen the hold on his face. 

The steps stopped just behind him and then his chains loosened. He collapsed but Thomas' grip held him upright.

The person behind him pressed cold steel into his hand. Heath traveled up his arm and enveloped his core. His whole world burst into a bloody red.

* * *

Virgil gritted his teeth as the force of Logan’s portal pulled at him. Luckily it was over after the second it took to teleport his group from their dimension to this one and they stepped out on the other side. But that was the only lucky thing about their situation altogether. It had taken Logan and Janus weeks to work around the new wardens on the enemy's lair. They still weren’t quite sure how they were able to shield a whole dimension but had finally found a way in. Virgil just hoped they weren’t too late. 

Without a word, Janus took the lead, Remus with his morningstar close on his heels. Janus had studied the maps almost as intensely as Roman and led them through the maze of stairs and dimly glowing crystals. Patton, as their medic, and Logan, as their only way out with his teleportation magic, walked in the middle with Virgil and his sword at the back for added protection in case of an ambush. 

Virgil wasn’t optimistic enough to think that they could complete their rescue mission unnoticed. He wasn’t even sure they could complete their mission altogether, not when they hadn’t received a single sign of life from Roman in the past month.

Eerie silence echoed around them as they descended deeper and deeper into the mountain to where the prison cells were. Or rather where Janus thought they were. Virgil didn’t like the silence, it was unnatural like the whole mountain was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

A figure stepped into their path, cast in the shadows. In the split of a second, a golden shield of light beams raised in front of Janus, and Remus brandished his morning star. 

“Wait please,” the figure said in a calm yet crystal clear voice. “I’m not here to fight.” 

“Well, what if we are?!” Remus sneered back, tense and as Virgil knew, only seconds away from diving headfirst into battle, consequences be damned. 

Something wasn’t right here. Where were the rest of the guards?

“I’d advise against that. It’d be a shame if you lost twice in a single month.”

Ice ran down Virgil’s spine.

“But if you insist…” the figure made a complicated hand motion Virgil couldn’t decipher. But he understood the pink lightning trailing after his fingers. In the next heartbeat, Janus' shield was shattered. 

A wave of hot air blew into their faces and Virgil had to shield his eyes. When he could see again he saw that the figure had stepped forward into the light.

Virgil’s mouth went dry. That was Thomas’s second in command, Emile Picani. Virgil had seen the injuries his lighting magic could deal first hand. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of what he could have done to Roman in a whole month.

“Now after my little demonstration, maybe you’re more inclined to listen. We’ve been expecting you.” He smiled but there wasn’t an ounce of warmth in the humor sparkling in his eyes. “It was adorable really, the loyalty your friend portrayed, the absolute faith that you would come. And here you are!” 

He laughed and Virgil was reminded of the sound black powder made before exploding.

“You certainly surprised me, you took your sweet time to find your way here. By now I should know better than to bet against Thomas…” Emile shook his head. “Now follow me. Or else-” lightning gathered around his body effortlessly, making Virgil’s hair stand up- “my hand might slip. Or might have to take out my frustration on your little friend.”

He turned and strode down the path without a single look back. They followed him.

Virgil didn’t care much for the giant hall Emile led them to nor the path they'd taken, he had no doubt Janus would be able to retract it. His mind was on Roman and tried to mentally prepare himself for dragging a half-dead Roman back to the surface while the two most vicious men of the universe and their henchmen chased after them. Even upon their arrival the odds hadn’t looked too good and somehow only got worse since then.

Because Emile had spoken the truth. Thomas was waiting for them. He sat on his throne at the far end of the hall and greeted them with a smile and an incline of his head. Emile took his place on his right side. “Welcome, finally I am able to meet the rest of the famous fighters. I heard a lot about you.”

Virgil's eyes narrowed. They were playing a game, which had been from the very start. He only needed to figure out the rules of this charade and he needed to do it fast.

“We haven’t come to exchange pleasantries,” Janus stepped forward, glaring daggers at Thomas. “I want my man back.”

“Understandable. Unfortunately though, I still have plans with him.” Thomas raised his hand in a placating manner as their group tensed and magic began to swirl in Janus’ eyes. “But I don’t think there’s anything that speaks against him joining us here for a bit…” He looked at Emile. “See if Roman is ready for us.”

Emile nodded with a curt bow and stepped over to open a side door.

_ No. That can’t be. _

Virgil shakingly inhaled, eyes roamed over Roman. He looked unharmed but also didn’t acknowledge their presence at all. He didn’t do  _ anything _ . His eyes held a vacant expression and held an almost red sheen to it? Virgil wasn’t sure this far away. The sword Roman was sent to steal hung from his belt, what a bitter irony.

His eyes flickered to Thomas. The man wore an intrigued smile on his face, like a cat waiting to pounce on prey. Anger boiled hot in his stomach and bile rose in his throat.

“You monster! What have you done to him?!”

Thomas’ gaze fixated on him. “Huh? I didn’t do anything, nor did Emile or any of my guards. But you see, he was pretty disappointed when nobody came to rescue him.” 

Virgil couldn’t believe how calm and content Thomas described the suffering of his best friend. “I never touched him, I didn’t need to.” He flashed them a crooked grin and for the first time, Virgil saw the malice he knew was hiding under the surface. “I only picked up the shards after he destroyed himself. Just look what a perfect soldier he makes now, empty and obedient, as everything should be.”

“You sick fucker, I’ll turn your guts inside out, I’ll make you eat your own stomach, how dare you hurt my baby brother!” Remus was screaming his rage at the general while Logan’s face had become an emotionless mask. 

“Roman?” Patton tried to get his attention but Roman didn’t even indicate he heard him. He could as well have been a ghost. 

Virgil exchanged a helpless glance with Janus but both of them were at a loss of what to do. They had made plans for scenarios where Roman was physically injured but not _ this _ . 

Remus, however, seemed to execute his own plan.

“Just wait you pestbrained shit until you have my morningstar in your skull, see if you’re still smiling then!” 

He stormed forward, weapon raised. Emile threw out his hand, lightning forming but he wouldn't be quick enough. Remus was only a few feet away and why was Thomas so undisturbed? 

A metallic clang sounded through the hall as Remus’ morningstar collided with Roman’s sword. Roman, who had jumped in the way to protect Thomas.

“Ro, what the hell?!” Remus yelled and yanked his weapon back.

Virgil’s gaze fell on the sword. Black and red tendrils came out of the glowing gem in the hilt and wrapped around Roman’s wrists, drilling into his skin. This wasn’t Roman’s sword, it was the irdiscan sword and Roman was under its curse.

“Remus, get away from him! He’s not himself!” Virgil shouted, desperate to get Remus to listen.

“Maybe not but he’s my brother!” Remus flashed one of his usual grins but never took his eyes of Roman. “Come on, Roro, show that stick in the ass who's boss and help me whip that bastard’s butt!”

A brief frown passed Roman’s face and he seemed to be actually listening. Virgil watched them with bated breath. Roman lowered the sword and Virgil slumped with relief.

Remus, still grinning, reached out to draw Roman into a hug. 

Roman kicked his legs out under him. Remus fell onto his back and the morningstar clattered out of his hand. Roman towered over him and without the slightest stir on his face, bought the sword down onto Remus’ neck. It severed his head from his body with a single hit. As if in slow motion, they watched as his head tumbled over the floor until it was stopped at Logan’s feet.

“No!” Virgil thought it was Logan who screamed first but he couldn't tell over the ringing in his ears.

“Well, that was interesting,” Thomas' voice cut through the static. The general stood and stretched himself before he sauntered over to Roman. His boots smacked into the growing pile of Remus’ blood. “See, you were useful after all. But now it’s time for me to take this back.” He took the blade from Roman’s hands who let go without any resistance. 

The very moment he lost contact with the weapon, he collapsed next to his twin, unconscious. 

Thomas handed it to Emile: ”Prepare the troops, we’re leaving.” Lastly, he addressed the group as if nothing happened. “Depart whenever you’re ready, my work here is done.”

Virgil didn’t know how they made it back. He only remembered snippets after Thomas left. Patton who rushed to Roman’s side, both of them covered in Remus’ blood. Logan who strained to open a portal through his sobs. Janus who clutched Remus’ body to his chest and had to be sedated so that he would let go. Virgil thought he had grabbed the head and handed it to the people who took the body away to prepare it for the funeral but he wasn’t sure. All he knew that somehow he got blood on his hands.

Roman woke in the evening. They all sat in his room in the medical wing of the headquarters with Janus in the other bed in the room, still sleeping off the sedation. Virgil envied him.

“Vee?” Roman asked, confused as he blearily blinked open his eyes.

“I’m here,” Virgil almost choked on the words. “I’m so sorry.”

“You came.” Roman smiled. “So all good now, emo.”

Virgil helplessly looked around the room for the others.

“Roman, kiddo, do you remember what happened?” Patton kept his voice low and soft as he placed a hand on Roman’s forehead.

“Only parts, I guess? I passed out at some point before you were there but we’re home now, right? So I can guess the rest, just sad that I missed all the action.” He looked around the room. “Where’s Remus? Did he need to get stitched up that badly? Did Janus get injured?”

Patton gently pressed him back into his pillow. “Janus is just sleeping. As you should be too, you still need to heal.”

“Am not tired,” Roman yawned. “Wanna see Remus.”

Logan made a choked off sound and stormed out of the room. 

“Lo-” Patton tried but he was already gone. “I'll go check on him, stay here with Roman, ok?”

Virgil nodded and brushed back a few stray locks from Roman’s forehead.

“Vee?” Roman’s voice was weak, eyes half-closed and almost asleep. “Want Remus, please?”

“I know, princey,” he carded his fingers through his hair while he watched him drift off. “We all do.” Only then did he allow himself to cry.

Roman’s wound healed well but that also meant that he was more often awake than not. They quickly ran out of ways to distract him. He still remembered nothing and so they only reluctantly took him to the clearing in the woods near the headquarters.

“Where are we going? Guys?”

“We have something to tell you, kiddo, and- thought it would be easier to show you.”

They came to a halt a few feet away from the headstone.

Roman shook his head. “I don’t understand. Why won’t you tell me where Remus is?” He took a step away from the grave, shaking his head.

Virgil gently took his arm. “I’m sorry, Roman, he’s not- he didn’t make it out.”

“No. No,” unshed tears shone in Roman’s eyes and he clutched his head, pulling away from Virgil. “NO! I didn’t- I wouldn’t- He can’t be! He promised together until the end…”

To see Roman remember was more than Virgil could take. To think that they freed Roman from Thomas’ clutches only to watch him shatter all over almost made Virgil wish they’d never found him in the first place.

He looked up at Virgil, mortified. “I killed my brother. It’s my fault.”

Roman didn’t even cry, he just slowly sunk down to the ground in front of Remus’ grave like all strength just left his body. His eyes were unfocused, facing Remus' headstone but not like he was actually seeing it. Even the look of horror on his features faded until there was just nothing. No spark, no passion, no emotion - nothing that could have taken Roman apart from a lifeless doll.

No matter what they tried, Roman wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t eat, and wouldn’t sleep. He would just sit at Remus’ grave and exist. No matter what they did, after a few hours, he would always return.

Remus may have died but they might as well have buried them both.


End file.
